Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a laser device, an information acquisition device, and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Wavelength-tunable lasers that can change oscillation wavelength have been widely researched and developed in these days since it is expected that they can be applied to various fields such as communication, sensing, and imaging. As a wavelength-tunable laser, so-called MEMS-VCSEL is known that controls oscillation wavelength of a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (hereinafter referred to as “VCSEL”) by Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (hereinafter referred to as “MEMS”) technique. Specifically, in an MEMS-VCSEL, one of a pair of reflectors is mechanically moved to change cavity length and change laser oscillation wavelength. D. Vakhschoori and six others “2 mW CW singlemode operation of a tunable 1550 nm vertical cavity surface emitting laser with 50 nm tuning range.” ELECTRONICS LETTERS. 27 May 1999, Vol. 35, No. 11, p. 900-901 discloses an MEMS-VCSEL that excites an active layer with an external light source.